


The House On Cemetary Hill

by Ninebubble



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill, EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And by ambiguous I mean it ends quite literally in the middle of something, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Epilogue in the notes though, Friendship, Haunted Houses, Haunting, I am not a heartless author, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild Horror, Paranormal, Spooky, Suspense, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: A handful of highschool students decide to explore a creepy abandoned mansion, because that never goes wrong.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	The House On Cemetary Hill

*

"See any ghosts in there ?" Asked Jongdae with a wry smile as Minseok stepped back in from the kitchen to the parlour, where Jongdae was rummaging around with an old cobwebby dresser.

"No," Minseok rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we let Sehun drag us into this old house."

"We couldn't let him go alone, though. He's been weird ever since he found that book."

"I just don't want him to like, get stuck in here or fall through the floorboards," replied Minseok, picking at the mouldy, faded wallpaper. A long strip tore off, revealing a section of plywood wall covered in deep gashes. "What the -"

From the dresser, Jongdae asked, "Where is he, by the way ?"

"He went upstairs with Baekhyun. Hey, come over and look at this for a minute ?"

"What, the wall ?"

"Look at these," said Minseok, pointing at the gashes. Jongdae's eyes flickered from the biceps straining against a black t-shirt to the wall, then he shrugged.

"So ? The owners of this place must've had a misbehaved cat, or something."

"Pretty high for a cat. Pretty deep, too."

"I'd get pretty deep -" said Jongdae before suddenly cutting himself off, aware that he'd been about to make a sex joke at someone whose pants he kind of wanted to get into, and whose sexual orientation was still a mystery to him. Fortunately, right at that moment the walkie-talkie crackled to life and Baekhyun's voice came through, low and urgent.

"Guys, where are you ? I think there's something wrong with Sehun -" With a crackle, the communication cut off.

"What it is ?" Asked Jongdae, flipping the com switch. Minseok stepped in really close to him to hear the reply better, and a tiny tingle went up Jongdae's spine at the proximity.

"We found this - like crystal ball or something," Baekhyun sounded short of breath, "- And Sehun touched it and he's been staring into it for like five minutes - I can't get his attention at all anymore. He won't move, I tried pulling - I don't know what to -" Without warning, the communication cut off again.

"Baekhyun ? BAEKHYUN ?"

But there was only static. The silence grew deafening as they waited for an answer.

"Should we - ?"

Just as Jongdae spoke, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the house.

*

"I'm telling you guys, it's haunted," insisted Sehun. He pulled a dusty book out of his knapsack and set it on the lunch table.

"You're getting dust on my food," grumbled Jongdae, poking at an unappetizing piece of meatloaf.

"Look at this," ignoring him, Sehun flipped through the pages until he found one with a pentagram and paragraphs written in an undecipherable script. He pointed at a corner, where a tiny drawing of a house was nestled between two weird mathematical formulas.

"A house ?" Said Minseok, unimpressed.

"Not just a house ! _The_ house ! On the hill !"

"Bedford Manor ?"

"Yes ! Don't you recognize the eaves ? They do that weird thing around the corner ?"

Minseok leaned over the book. "Uh... honestly the drawing is so small, I can't recognize much."

"Here," Sehun pulled a magnifying glass out of his bag, and shrugged at Jongdae's quizzical look. "I never leave the house without it."

"I do see the eaves now," said Minseok, examining the scribbled manor with the magnifying glass. "This is a drawing for ants, though."

"Where d'you get this book anyway, dude ?" Asked Jongdae, his mouth full of dusty meatloaf.

"In detention last week. Mr. Park made me clean out that old storage room by the library. I found it lying in a corner."

"Can you even read this ? It looks like Cyrillic."

"It's not Cyrillic," said Minseok immediately, now examining the rest of the page. "I studied Russian at my previous school. This is too rounded, like Old Church Slavonic or something." A wave of arousal swept over Jongdae.

Sehun shook his head. "I can't read it but I've been going through ever since I found it and there are a bunch of drawings in the margins."

"So..." Jongdae frowned. "Based on that tiny drawing in the margins of a book you can't read, you want to go explore the creepy old abandoned house on top of Cemetary Hill."

"Yes."

"That's dumb."

"You're dumb."

"Do you believe in ghosts, Sehun ?" Asked Minseok lightly.

"I mean - yeah, a little ? I just think it doesn't make sense to dismiss something just cause you can't see it."

"Maybe you can't see that thing because it _doesn't exist._ "

Sehun glared at Jongdae, and Jongdae glared right back. After a short, silent battle, he shrugged. "Whatever. Baekhyun's already agreed to go with me. I don't need you guys."

" _Baekhyun_ ?" Said Minseok and Jongdae at the same time.

"Fine, we'll go with you," added Jongdae. "The two of you up there together will get yourselves killed."

*

"BAEKHYUN !!" Yelled Jongdae, charging out of the parlour and towards the main hallway, at the shadowy end of which rose a steep staircase. He was three steps up when something appeared at the top, a long silhouette framed in an unearthly greenish glow. He stopped, trying to make out some features. "Sehun ? Is that you ?"

There was a split second's silence, then a drawn-out, breathy moan came from the creature. It raised an arm, too thin, too smooth, and pointed straight to the bottom of the staircase where Jongdae was standing, rooting him to the spot. Then, without warning, it began to descend towards him, its feet barely touching the stairs, still breathing in what seemed to be the very air from Jongdae's lungs.

It was mere feet away from him when a guttural growl came from behind him, and a gruff hand, incredibly strong, grabbed his jacket and threw him back. He fell to the floor in the middle of hallway, barely catching a glance of Minseok, his shirt hanging ripped off his bulging frame, hands clawed and teeth elongated into sharp fangs.

" _Mine,_ " he growled at the figure, which had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Then, claws out, he pounced.

*

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Minseok and Jongdae wielding a crowbar manage to beat the creature to a pulp and rescue Sehun and Baekhyun, who they find have fallen unconscious on the floor above.  
> Jongdae, if anything, is turned on by Minseok's condition, which he swears is just a psychosomatic reaction triggered by stressful situations.  
> Everything goes back to normal. The book is gone, but sometimes, Sehun hears a faint, unearthly moan in the back of his mind and every now and then he blacks out.. just for a few minutes. 
> 
> **
> 
> This was inspired by the tabletop game Betrayal at the House on the Hill, which is a huge amount of fun. Thank you for reading ! And happy birthday to the one and only Kim Jongdae, bestest of boys !


End file.
